Unknow Fates
by hollowry
Summary: Sonic and friends living out their lives. Who knows what their fate will be.
1. Chapter 1

UNKNOW FATES

Amy, "Sonic get back here."

Once again Amy was chasing after her true love Sonic. He always ran but she knew in truth he like to be chased. She was so close to him. Her arms could almost reach out and touch him, but then distance came between them. First a few inches, then feet, then miles.

Amy could no longer chase after Sonic. The space between them became too far. It was pointless to run. She stood still and sighed. Tears in her eyes, she pulled a sharp mirror shard from her pocket.

She shuttered and her hand shook. Amy placed the shard to her wrist and cut her skin. She didn't know why she did it but she did know she was ashamed of it. Her knees wobbled, she feel to the ground and cried in her hands.

Before anyone could see her in such an embarrassing state, she regained her posture and covered her cut with her bracelet. Amy should have gone home but decided to go for a walk. Her blood slowly trickled down her wrist and palm.

/

Shadow was sitting on a park bench taking in the scenery. He began to talk to himself again. He felt like no cared to listen except himself; that's the way he liked it because he only wanted one person to hear him.

Shadow, "Oh Maria, this place is so beautiful. I wish you could have seen the earth. Sometimes I imagine you're in heaven waiting for me. I prayed the other day. I know it's silly but I couldn't help myself."

Some birds flew down, all pigeons; they stood a few feet away from Shadow. Shadow looked around to make sure no one was watching. He put his hand into a brown paper and pulled out bread crumbs that's he tossed to the birds. The pigeons scurried over and started pecking at the bits of bread crumbs.

Because Shadow knew no one was watching he let a smile come over his face. He really enjoyed the park and feeding the birds.

Shadow, "Maria isn't this great? You would have loved to see this. To think that you missed this makes me want to cry, but I know you want better of me. I will for fill my promise and not let your memory be in vain."

The wind blew through Shadows fur giving him nostalgic and hopeful emotions. He knew that he would always feel a heavy loss but kept the idea of a bright future in his thoughts, even if the days he spent with Maria continued to shine brighter and brighter.

/

Sonic sent most of his time in solitude. He enjoyed the company of his friends but he knew if they associated with him they could be placed in danger; especially Amy. She always followed him. If one of his enemies captured her, she would lead them right back to any of the team.

Sonic loved Amy but she posed a threat to the rest of his friends. He wondered if Amy understood why he most hate her. Deep down Sonic wished for the day He and Amy could be together but he knew it would never come; an unknown danger always leaked around the corner. It was Sonic's responsibility to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles always felt the neglect that he experienced as a child weighed on his shoulders. Knuckles was abandoned by his father at such a young age all he could remember was the words, "protect the emerald".

Knuckles had to grow up on his own. Left alone, no one to talk to except the master emerald that never responded. As a child, at night he would try to curl up next to it but all it was, was cold.

Knuckles ignored his pain. He focused on his mission. No one would misuse the emerald. He trained vigorously every day. Well training his body was all there was for him to do. He was given no free will, just a singular path.

/

Tails was optimistic at nature, despite how bad things got he could always find a smile; except now. So much has happened since he met Sonic.

Tails couldn't wait to meet his first love. When the day came all he found was his ruined youth. His perfect counterpart, Fiona the Fox, their souls were bound together but fate kept them apart. When he first met her it was love at first sight, but her soul was trapped in a malevolent robot. Second time he saw her she was older; older them him. Tails yearned for her but still he could not have. Sonic befriended her to keep Tails safe. At first he didn't understand but when she left with Scourge, it all came clear.

"There's no one in this world you can trust but yourself."

/

Scourge was at his hideout bored again. He paced around kicking, throwing, and shoving his belonging. It helped him relieve his anger. No prison could hold and he was out again.

Scourge, "They have no respect for me, that's why they put me in there; so they can throw me face first into the mud, use me like a punching bag, and smash my face into my lunch tray before I've even had a bit. All I am is nothing to everyone else. They say they're my friends but where are they when I need them? Well things will be different now. I'll make them respect me. I'll make them care."

Scourge saw his reflection in the mirror. He thought he looked good; No more like damn fine.


	3. Chapter 3

While sitting on the park bench Shadow inhaled hard as to release a sob but held it back. He squeezed his fists and grinded his teeth. He gave it all his effort. Only single tear managed to roll down his cheek.

Amy, "Are you ok?"

Shadow stiffened up.

Shadow, "I'm fine."

Amy, "Are you sure you don't look to good."

Shadow, "I SAID I'M FINE."

Amy, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to be friendly."

Shadow, "Friendly!? No, I should apologize. I was being hostile. It's just, I remembered Maria again."

Amy, "It's ok; we all have to deal with pain."

Shadows' eyes fell on Amy's wrist. Besides the fact the wound stopped bleeding it was still obviously seen.

Shadow, "Your arm!? What happened?"

Amy, "No, it's nothing."

Shadow, "Let me see."

Amy, "I said it was nothing."

Shadow grabbed Amy's and saw the cut.

Shadow, "Amy, what is this?"

Amy, "Oh! Well! See! It's just!"

Shadow, "Amy?"

Amy, "Well, I was chasing after Sonic, and he got away. I was upset, and I cut myself."

Shadow, "Amy why."

Amy, "I don't know. It just makes me feel better. It's like it releases my pain over not having Sonic."

Shadow, "Does it really help you get over your pain?"

Amy, "Like I said, I don't know why it just makes me feel better."

Shadow, "Amy, please, I need you to cut me."

Shadow held out his arm. Amy looked at him wide eyed.

Amy, "Shadow I just can't cut you! It's wrong."

Shadow, "Amy you don't understand. It's like my pain knows no bounds. I need release. Please, you're the only one who can help me."

Amy, "Shadow."

Amy looked sadly at Shadow. She held his arm in her hand and took out the shard. Shadow's eyes were locked on hers. Amy sighed and placed the shard on Shadow's wrist. She pushed the broken mirror in to his skin and cut. Shadow head turned away as he clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Blood trickled out of the cut.

Amy, "Shadow are you ok?"

Shadow didn't respond. Is eyes opened and focused on the cut.

Amy, "Shadow?"

Shadow looked at Amy, still no response.

Amy in a whisper, "Shadow?"

Shadow didn't know what was coming over him. Amy felt the tension rising in him. She starts to get nervous. Their eyes where dead locked on each other. Neither blinked just stared. As the tension rose, it must have hit a ceiling. Because Shadow couldn't hold himself back. Amy braced herself.

Shadow and Amy longed at each other in complete intent on the other. They shared passionate embrace. Both with ultimate peace with in each other's arms, neither willing to let go.

Shadow, (She feels so warm. I don't understand my behavior but I like it. Almost like there's a hole shrinking away.)

Amy, (Sonic I may not be able to have you but I think I found someone like you; Maybe even some one better. Some one for me.)

Shadow and Amy hugged for a long time. When they finally pulled apart they held each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes knowing they found what they desired their whole lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Cream the rabbit was a sweet little girl. She had plenty of friends, a loving mom and a good home. She enjoyed playing and going for walks. One day when going for a walk on the path outside her she saw a beautiful butterfly. She couldn't help but chase it.

Cream, "Beautiful butterfly come back here. I'm going to catch you."

Cream tripped on a rock. She fell over and skinned her knee on the ground. It hurt, so she cried.

Nearby Knuckles the echidna heard her cries. He ran in her direction. Knuckles saw the little girls crying.

Knuckles, "That's cream." (what a poor child left all alone. No one to help her. Her parents obviously abandoned her. They expect her to raise herself. I can't let that happen. I can't let what happen to me happen to her.)

Knuckles hurried over to her, picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

Knuckles, "Shhhhhh, shhhhh, calm down it's ok. I got you."

Cream stopped her crying and looked up at her friend knuckles. She thought Knuckles was self centered. She didn't know he could be so caring. Cream gazed into his eyes.

Knuckles stared back at cream, and then he blushed and looked away. He wished she wouldn't stare at him like that; it made his heart skip beats.

Cream, "Mister Knuckles thank you for helping me."

Knuckles, "ah ah…"

Knuckles didn't know what to say. His stomach was full of butterflies. Every time he looked at Cream, she would be staring right back at him. Knuckles didn't know if he should put her down or continue to hold her. All her could do was blush.

Cream, "Mister knuckles, you're sweating, do you have a fever?"

Cream reached up and placed her hand on Knuckled forehead. Her touch caused him to fall down flat onto his back. Cream was still in his arms. Knuckles looked up and then passed out from the sight of her still looking at him.

Cream, "There there mister knuckles you rest now."

Cream missed the lack of a father. Somehow Knuckles mad that lack go away. She snuggled herself up on his chest and fell asleep.

Sometime later Knuckles awoke and looked down at Cream on his chest. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. How her fur was so soft. He was even proud of himself for rescuing a lost child.

Knuckles, (It still must be so hard for this child, having no family and fending for herself. Saving this child was almost like saving myself when I was her age.)

Knuckles heart continued to skip. He found someone who shared his pain. Someone he loves.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic hated the color pink. That is why pink is Scourges favorite color. Because Scourge is everything Sonic is not. Sonic may run from women but Scourge runs towards them.

One day when Scourge was wondering around he saw the prettiest hedgehog he ever seen. Her pink fur, red dress and green eyes. All his favorite colors. He had to have her.

Scourge, "Hey babe. Does a nice-looking attractive girl like you have a name?"

The pink hedgehog blushed. She could believe such a handsome Hedgehog was talking to her.

Pink hedgehog, "My name's Rosy."

Scourge, "Rosy eh. Well a pretty name, with even a pretty face."

Rosy blushed even more and began to slightly sweat.

Rosy, "Thank you. You're so kind. What is your name?"

Scourge, "The name's Scourge."

Rosy, "Scourge? I like it. You know you're kind of cute."

Scourge, "Yeah baby. I know."

Rosy, "Scourge, do you want to be my friend?"

Scourge now began to blush.

Scourge, "Of course baby."

Rosy, "Come on let's go back to my house."

Rosy grabbed Scourge by the hand and started pulling him to her house. Scourge didn't like to be led. He was use to being the leader.

Scourge, "Hey babe. Stop pulling. One thing I Can't stand is being dragged along."

Rosy looked at Scourge.

Rosy, "Scourgy Pourgy poo. You look so cute when you're upset."

She grabbed both his checks. Scourge thought her touch felt kind of nice. He relaxed a little. Then she squeezed his checks, hard.

Scourge, "OWE! What's the big deal?"

Rosy, "I SAID YOU LOOK CUTE WHEN YOU'RE UPSET! NOW LOOK CUTE."

Rosy squeezed harder. Scourge howled and his eyes watered.

Rosy, "There, much better, Cutesy putesy.

Scourge, "You're crazy."

Scourge shoved her and ran.

Rosy, "Hey! That was mean."

She began to cry. Then foamed at the mouth.

Rosy, "Where are you going? COME BACK HERE MY CREAMY PIE."

Rosy chased Scourge. Scourge could have easily escaped her but he made the mistake of stopping to turn around to see how far she was away.

In that instant Rosy's swung a crushing blow with her hammer into Scourge's leg, making a cracking sound. Scourge fell to the ground.

Scourge felt a deep itching deep inside his leg then a burning. He sat up to look at it. His leg was broke worse bent and mangled. Then the pain really began to intensify. His leg felt like it was dipped in boiling oil.

Scourge screamed. He began to heave. As he stared in horror at his leg his heaves turned to choking sobs. Tears were pouring down his face. Snot was running down his nose. He screamed again and franticly sobbed.

Like a lost child he grabbed on to Rosy. He tugged at her dress. He stared at her with a look of desperation and worried stricken, tears and snot still running down. He looked at his leg and then back at her. He made as to speak but all he could do was heave and make "uh, uh uh," sounds. He tugged at her dress again looked at his leg and back at her. Then he let out a loud cry. He wrapped his arms around her legs, buried his face into her skirt and sobbed. Rosy patted him on the head.

Rosy, "There, There, I got you."


	6. Chapter 6

Rosy brought Scourge back to her house. She set him on the guest bed. He was quite and passive. His leg still needed to be set.

Rosy, "Ok. Bracy bracy my dear."

Rosy snapped Scourges leg back into to place. Scourge didn't scream but let out a yelp almost like a dog. He even whimpered like a wounded animal.

Rosy, "So cute."

Rosy used bandage wrap to make a simple cast. Scourge in shock passed out.

A long time later Scourge awoke in a panic. He was hyperventilating. Then like a child he cried into his hands.

Rosy, "Scourgy, you awake?"

Rosy walked in and saw him.

Rosy, "Oh. You must be hungry. I'll get something nice for you."

Scourge was hungry but the fear that he may never walk again continued to cross his mind. He couldn't stop crying into his hands.

Rosy cradled his head in one arm. Scourge didn't want to show weakness but sobs still came out of him. She shoved a spoon full of green baby food into his mouth. From the lack of respect and hurt; Scourge gave out a wail, but was silenced from Rosy cramming another spoon full in his mouth.

As Scourge was being feed all he could do was whimper. His tears rolled down and snot ran out his noise; which resulted in his own mucus landing own the feeding spoon as it passed into his mouth. It made him want to gag.

Rosy continued to feed Scourge large amount of baby food. He was full he couldn't eat anymore.

Scourge, "I'm ful…"

Rosy put another spoon full in his mouth before Scourge could even finish his sentence.

Scourge, "I said I'm fu…"

Rosy placed another spoon full in Scourges mouth.

Rosy, "Now, now angel. Finish your food like a good boy."

Rosy feed Scourge another spoon full of green baby food. Scourge loudly moaned and waved his arm to get Rosy's attention. He was too full and couldn't take any more. Rosy didn't pay attention.

As if instantly, when Rosy placed another spoon Into Scourge's mouth vomit spewed out of him.

Rosy, "SCOURGE! Look what you done. You gross snot ball."

Scourge could have ignored what she said but somehow it struck a nerve. He knew it shouldn't bother him but he looked away from Rosy feeling ashamed. He felt like a snot ball or he was a snot ball. Scourge looked down at himself and became in embarrassed of his green fur. He thought it was cool but now he knew he was just lying to himself.

Scourge, (I'm green. I do look like snot. All this time I've just been such a fool to think I look good.)

Rosy chucked the baby food container at Scourge. It hit him in the side of the head. It hurt but it was ok, He knew he deserved it. Then she shoved him off the bed.

Rosy, "Listen here snoty. You're gonna clean mess up, right now."

Scourge, "But, but, my leg."

Rosy, "Aggghhh. Do I have to do everything."

Rosy brought over a bucket of water and a washboard. She sat them beside Scourge.

Rosy, "There, if I didn't make it easy enough for you. Now clean. Oh and remember I love you snotsy."

Rosy blew him a kiss.

While on the floor Scourge cleaned the bed sheets and his jacket. Rosy took them from him with a smile and hung them up to dry.

Rosy, "Now time for your bath."

Rosy took off Scourge's bandages and placed him in a tub. The water was warm and her hands rubbing soap over him felt nice. He was surprised at how relaxed he felt. Then she dried him off, put on new bandages and then put him back in the guest bed with fresh sheets. She tucked him in and kissed him good night. Scourge feel asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosy, "SCOURGE! WAKE UP!"

Scourge was aroused from sleep with a startle.

Scourge, "Huh! What's going on!?"

Rosy, "I made you waffles."

Rosy made Scourge waffles! She feed him one at a time and she only gave him more if he asked. Then she wiped his mouth clean with a hot towel.

Scourge, (Yeah this is the life)

Rosy looked at Scourge with her hands on her hips.

Rosy, "Scourgy you've been bad."

Scourge, "I didn't know. What did I do?"

Rosy, "There are dirty dishes in the sink."

Scourge, "but!"

Rosy, "Excuses!? How dare you. I take care of you and this is what I get. You're a snot ball."

Scourge, "Sorry."

Rosy, "Sorry doesn't wash the dishes. Now get over there."

Scourge sat on the side of his bed. He put his weight in his good leg then his bad. It hurt like a knife shot through his bad leg. He clenched his teeth and stood. He found if he kept his weight on his strong leg it wasn't that bad. He managed to take very small baby steps to the sink.

Scourge, (Rosy treats me so nice and all I do is screw up. Why can't I do anything right?)

While washing the dishes Scourge managed to catch his refection in the dish water. It reminded him of his snot colored fur.

Scourge, (Rosy is so pretty and I'm so ugly. How does she put up with me. I wish I had my blue fur back.)

Scourge was depressed. He stood still for awhile pondering his refection. The more he stared at it, the more he couldn't believe that monster was him.

The sound of water began to trickle on the floor. A puddle was forming at Scourges feet.

Scourge, "Where is that coming from? It's not the sink. There no leeks in the ceiling. Where?"

Rosy, "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU WET ON MY FLOOR!"

Scourge, " It not me! It's the… It's… Oh my guess it is me! What's happening!? I don't know what to do! I'm scared."

Rosy, "WHAT ABOUT MY WOOD FLOOR!?"

Rosy slapped Scourge across the face so hard he fell back into the dishes knocking them over. The fell and shattered on the ground.

Rosy, "Look what you have done."

Scourge, "It was an accident."

Rosy, "There are no such things as accidents."

Rosy grabbed Scourge and threw him to the ground. He fell pone the shattered bits and his own urine. Rosy roared and stopped off. Scourge felt guilty. Deep down he knew it was his fault, he was careless. He should have payed attention.

As the days passed Scourge enjoyed Rosy's attention but he would always make a mistake here or there; luckily Rosy would correct him. She was so nice leaving less bruises then he deserved.

A few weeks past. Rosy felt like Scourge didn't deserve to be bathed for his bad behavior. He forgot to clean the sponge he used to clean the dishes.

From lack of hygiene and bladder control Scourge developed a urinary tract infection and gained gangrene in his leg. He became delirious.

Scourge was on his urine socked bed shaking with fever. Rosy looked at him shock her head in disapproval.

Scourge, "I'm sorry"

Rosy, "Sorry for what? Being a gross piece of snot failure."

Scourge, "Daddy."

Rosy, "huh?"

Scourge, "Daddy."

Rosy, "Not only are you snot but your brain is snot too."

Scourge, "Daddy. I'm sorry I killed you daddy."

Rosy, "Killed!?"

Scourge, "Daddy."

Rosy, " You killed your father?" Cool. I find that hot. I killed mine too and my mother."

Scourge, "Daddy."

Rosy sat by Scourge. Leaned it and kissed him on the lips.

Scourge, "Dadd…"

Rosy made out with Scourge and suck her tongue in his mouth. He was unresponsive.

Scourge, "daddy."

Rosy, "Ahh. You snot ball. Act like you don't notice me. Fine until you pay attention to me I won't pay attention to you."

Rosy walked off leaving Scourge alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Knuckles was asleep with Cream sleeping on his chest. It was night. A gust a of wind blew waking them up. Knuckles opened his eyes. He looked at Cream. Cream Looked at Knuckles then looked around.

Cream, "Oh no it is late! My mother will be so worried."

Knuckles, "Worried!? You have a mother!? Aren't you alone in the world?"

Cream, "No, I live with my mommy but I can take care of myself."

Knuckles felt awkward. He thought Cream was abandon. His eyes rolled in his head in confusion.

Knuckles, (Well, her mother shouldn't let her play alone at her age. She should give Cream more attention. If she was my child I would give her all the love…)

Knuckles looked at Cream and blushed.

Cream, "He he, mister Knuckles you make me laugh."

Knuckle, "Ha haha, I know I'm so funny."

Knuckles, (Oh, that was stupid. Quick think of something to say.)

Cream climbed off of Knuckles and sat down beside him. She looked up at the stars. Knuckles sat up and stared up to.

Knuckles, "What is it? OH NO DON'T TELL ME IT'S THE EGG CARRIER!"

Cream, "He he, no silly it's the stars. There so beautiful."

Knuckles,"Oh. Yeah. Right."

Knuckles, (Brother I embarrassed myself again.)

Cream, "Do you ever look at the stars and wonder"

Knuckles, "Huh? Wonder about what?"

Cream, "Wonder what is out. How we got here."

Knuckles, "Well I heard about this thing called Hinduism once. It makes sense. They say all things have a soul, I think. Well the other day I stepped on a lizard by accident; as it was dying I looked into its eyes and it stared back at me. I felt as though on some level we connected."

Cream, "KNUCKLES! Hinduism is wrong."

Knuckles, "IT IS!?"

Knuckles, (Oh no I embarrassed myself again.)

Knuckles, "You know I never had parents, so I had to raise myself. I never had a mother to love me or a farther to teach how to be an echidna."

Cream' eyes filled will tears.

Cream, "Mister Knuckles your story is so sad. I don't have a father ether so I know how you feel." Cream rapped her arms around Knuckles. Cold sweat ran down Knuckles face. Then he hugged Cream. He saw the tears in her eyes. The memories of his ruined youth returned to him. Usually he would ignore them but now Cream was here he let his tears fall.

Knuckles, "Cream! I can't hold myself back. You've done so much for me. I feel like I can be happy for the first time in my life. THANK YOU!"

Knuckles leaned in and kissed Cream on her lips, rolling his tongue around in her mouth.

Cream, "AHHHHH!"

Knuckles, "Huh!?

Cream shoved herself away from Knuckles. She scurried standing up and ran home. Knuckles felt puzzled.

Knuckles, (What did I do wrong?)


	9. Chapter 9

Knuckles cried; He moved past his ruined youth but now he found someone he loved. BUT Cream screamed and ran away.

Knuckles, (I most of made some kind of mistake. I need to make things right, but were does Cream live.)

Knuckles walked in the direction Cream ran. As he walked he came across Rouge.

Rouge, "How's it going lover boy."

Knuckles "Have you seen a Rabbit run by here."

Rouge, "Yeah, I saw a little girl run by."

Knuckles "Cream! Where did she go?"

Rouge "She went that way"

Knuckles ran in the direction Rouge pointed.

Knuckles, "I'm coming my love"

Rouge, "My Love!? Knuckles she's only six years old. It's wrong."

Knuckles didn't hear her. He came to Cream's home. He knocked on the door. Vanilla answered.

Vanilla, "Yes, can I help you."

Knuckles, "Please, I must see cream."

The door opened up, Vector was standing there.

Vector, "Cream told us what you did. You're sick. Trying to victimize a six year old girl."

Knuckles, "I don't understand. I love Cream. I need to see her now.

Where is she? CREAM, CREAM."

Vanilla, "Please go. Please."

Vector, "You better leave."

Knuckles, "nothing can keep me from Cream"

Knuckles uppercut Vanilla, rending her unconscious.

Vector, "AHHH, VANILLA."

Vector kneeled by Vanilla and shook her with his arms.

Vector, "Please wake up."

Knuckles jabbed Vector in the side of the face, knocking him out. He fell down beside Vanilla. Knuckles stepped inside the house.

Knuckles, "CREAM. Where are you?"

Knuckles walked through the house and entered the room that must have been Creams and it was. Cream was cowering in the corner.

Cream, "Where's my mummy and where's Vector?"

Knuckles, "Don't worry Cream, I took care of them. I came here to make things right."

Cream, "You touched me wrongly."

Knuckles, "My kiss? I know I need practice. Maybe you could help my get better at it."

Cream, "EEEWWW! Get away."

Knuckles, "Cream what happened to our love?"

Cream, "Your tongue is gross."

Knuckles, "Because of my tongue!? That's way you're throwing our love away?! I can't believe it."

Knuckles punched a hole in the wall and stormed out of the house. He experienced his first heart break. He didn't cry, He couldn't. He was forever changed. He may find love again but next he won't be so carless to where his heart on his sleeve.


	10. Chapter 10

The baby flicky's eyes widened in terror as he felt the scourging hot formula pour down its throat; causing in repairable damage. If it was sentient it would scream or cry but in its non sentient confusion it all it could muster was a high pitched chirp that sounded like a human whine.

Amy, "Oh mister flicky what is the matter don't you like your baby flicky formula'? "

Amy dipped the eye dropper back into the overheated formula, sucking more into the dropper. She went to put it into baby flicky's mouth.

Though baby flicky was young he knew better then to take the scorching feed and tried to shut his beak but when Amy brought the feeder to his mouth he squawked in disapproval. A terrible mistake to make; Amy took the opportunity to shove the eye drop feeder into his mouth and squeeze the formula in. Burn a pone burns, if a tear ever fell from a flicky's eye this was the time it was best suited.

As the days passed the flicky could no longer feel the burning pain of being feed over heated meals, he must of built a tolerance; but alas one he woke to find himself tired and difficult to move.

Amy, "Shadow! There's something wrong with flicky."

Shadow, "He appears to be sick."

Amy, "SICK! But I took such good care of him."

Shadow, "Amy! Don't worry, I will call the vet, it will be ok."

Tears were in Amy's eyes.

Amy, "Shadow how do you do how to make me feel better,"

Shadow, "Amy, I love you."

/

The vet came to the house. He was a duck with a French accent.

Vet, "Yes, I examined your flicky. It seems to have a terrible throat infection do to injury. Please tell me how you feed him."

Amy, "Well, I heat his formula in the microwave and feed it to him with this eye dropper."

Vet, "Did you check the temperature?"

Amy, "Yes! Of course!"

Vet, "What about hot pockets?"

Shadow, "mmmm hot pockets."

Vet, "DAMN IT! THIS IS NO TIME TO JOKE! A HOT POCKET! A space within the food that is extremely hotter than the rest! It's very common in microwaves."

Amy, "What!? I didn't know there was such a thing."

Vet, "I'm sorry. I suggest you monitor the temperature of more thoroughly and add theses antibiotics to his feed, hopefully they'll work."

The vet gave Amy antibiotics and instructed her and Shadow before taking care of an animal, "know what you are suppose to do." Then bid them for well and left.

Amy tried hard. She stirred the formula and measured the temperature. Shadow was by her side for support. She put the antibiotics in the formula and feed flicky.

Even though Amy did everything right, it didn't work. The damage done to baby flicky was too much to overcome. Flicky never regained his energy. He peeped a few times and fell silent.

Amy, "AHHHHH! IT'S MY FALT HE'S DEAD. He doesn't even have his first feather"

Shadow, "Amy don't say that, you done your best. If it's any one's fault it's mine. I let you take care of him alone instead of helping you because I was preoccupied with my own wants and not thinking about the needs of others."

Amy, "OH SHADOW!"

Shadow, "Amy."

Amy and Shadow embraced. As they hugged Shadow was first to pull out a razor blade and place a cut on Amy's arm. Tears streamed down her face. She took the blade from shadow and cut his arm a single tear fell from his eye. They squeezed each other tighter feeling the bound grow between them.


End file.
